LTIB War Meme
LTIB War Meme refers to the time Code LTIB went to war. Plot Warner Brock Sheldon is introducing Princess Peach to LTIB while Peach is introducing WB Shield to Team Fortune Street. WB Shield then proceeds to introduce LTIB's members, starting with Anna Zappinski. Anna demonstrates her laser eye powers, but hits Peach by accident! This sets Peach on fire. Anna panics and puts her out, but Peach is still mad. She declares war on WB Shield, even though Anna swore it was an accident. WB Shield recruits George Raven, Anna, Scotty Raven Jay, Harvey Zilth, Mary Canary, Beulah Volkenburger, Abigail Shirley, Tottie Babs, Kinny, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Pikachu, Mario, and Patty to fight with him. WB Shield thinks he recruited everyone on LTIB, but it turns out he is still missing Ben Wilburn Warner, Sam Jay, Mike Macaw, and Zira Brown. Beulah, Guy, and Scotty are relieved that Sam is on the other side. Harvey Zilth not so much, since he is used to news broadcasting and not war. Patty and Pikachu are also reluctant to fight in the war. Meanwhile, Peach recruits the others; Mr. Warner, Sam, Mike, Zira, Quinney, Seth Rollins, Pachinko Secretii, Lily Secretii, Chuck Secretii, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Bowser, Dragonlord, and Scarlett. Reactions within Peach's side are mixed, but Peach herself is deadly serious about the war and hands out weapons. Then they attack while WB Shield's side was not prepared. After the attack, Harvey Zilth is injured and Pikachu is killed. Tottie somewhat expected Pikachu's death while the LTIB characters were upset over Harvey Zilth. WB Shield decides that it just got serious. The remaining characters on WB Shield's side bury Pikachu, then the LTIB characters try to sort out Harvey Zilth. Then, helped by Guy and Anna, they gather weapons of their own. Abby splits off from the group because she noticed Ambrose and Patty were missing. She eventually found them being inappropriate in the bathroom during WB Shield's motivational speech. Sam is sent out by Peach to scout the area. He meets Scotty, who swears he was only scouting because of orders by WB Shield. They decide to ignore the incident and move on before things got worse. WB Shield's side then attacks. Daisy and Rollins are killed, but WB Shield’s side face casualties, too. This time, it’s Patty. That's when the battle dissolves into chaos. Guy and Anna attack Chuck and Luigi, who are joined by Bowser and Scarlett. Guy and Anna are overpowered, but are rescued by Ambrose, who is in an avenging rage. Scarlett is now dead. Scotty thinks the war is too dangerous, but Sam has other things in mind. Sam attempts to strangle Scotty, but stops himself as he finally realizes Scotty's point. When asked to explain, Sam realizes he is falling madly in love with Scotty! Sam and Scotty escape hand in hand, but WB Shield stops them! Peach discovers Sam with Scotty and decides to kill WB Shield with the Peach Beam, since WB Shield could have gotten Scotty killed. At the same time, Sam dramatically confesses his love for Scotty, but Scotty cannot hear the confession because of WB Shield's screams. Sam and Scotty eventually continue the escape. Ambrose takes over as leader. Kinny screams and points out a lot of green gas in the air! Kinny, Mary, Tottie and Mario are engulfed by it, and when the gas clears, they have been genderbent! Lily is laughing at her own genius, when she sees a large amount of golden gas sent at her side by Guy! This time, it’s Luigi, Pachinko, Bowser and Mike who inhale the gas. When the gas clears, they have been transformed into babies. Both gases eventually wear off. Harvey Zilth attacks Zira, but she shoots a zap of laser eyes at his eyes before she dies, blinding him. Harvey Zilth recklessly flails, accidentally killing Beulah. Abby notices and gets Harvey Zilth out of the way. Mary, Reigns, and Guy take Mr. Warner, Pachinko, and Chuck as hostages! Suddenly, everything goes dark. Dragonlord reveals himself as the culprit and launches an unseen attack. Finally, Ambrose gets their forces out of harm’s way; it’s too dangerous. Anna manages to sort out Harvey Zilth’s blindness; it was only temporary. They bury WB Shield, Patty and Beulah. Guy and Anna are about to show everyone the secret weapon that Scotty developed, when they realize that Scotty was looking after it, but Scotty eloped with Sam! After some confusion, Ambrose's side panics. Meanwhile, Peach and the others have just finished burying their fallen and wondering what to do about the absense of their kidnapped fellows. Peach also has a secret weapon, but it turns out that Sam, the developer of the weapon, was looking after it! Peach's side panics as well after similar confusion. Meanwhile, hand in hand, Sam and Scotty are finally away from the war zone. They decide to set up camp for the night, when they both remember the weapons! They confess to each other about the weapons. Suddenly, they begin to mistrust each other, worrying that one will kill the other while they sleep. ...So instead of sleeping, Sam tries to confess his love for Scotty again. But each attempt is ruined by sounds from the war zone. Sam gives up trying to confess vocally and decides to confess physically, by suddenly kissing Scotty! Though Scotty is shocked at first, he soon closes his eyes and sinks in the feeling of passion from the kiss. And that's when Sam and Scotty start making out. As time passes, the make out session gets heavier and more passionate. Eventually, it gets to the point Sam and Scotty take their shirts off. Before the make out session goes too far, they get interrupted by Mike and Reigns, who are asking for the secret weapons. Scotty throws out WB Shields in panic, accidentally killing Reigns and Mike. And unfortunately, Peach and Ambrose were watching from opposite sides of the area. Sam and Scotty see this, and realize they will be considered outcasts. Scotty finally trusts Sam again for real, and they decide to run away further together. Guy and Anna corner them! They try to kill Scotty so they can bring the weapon back, but Sam kills Anna with his side's own secret weapon! Guy is also attacked, but survives long enough to report back to Ambrose. Ambrose's side is losing, and the characters seem to have no chance of survival, unless they can catch Sam and Scotty. However, Ambrose decides they’ve lost enough character, and waits until the dead of night, before sneaking out alone. He finds Scotty snuggling against Sam's chest while both are sleeping. Ambrose is about to kill Sam... ...when he stops because he finally realized why his side cared when Patty died. Suddenly realizing it’s okay to take time to grieve, he leaves; Sam and Scotty remain unharmed and undisturbed. At this point, Sam finally confesses his love for Scotty successfully, and they share a deep, passionate kiss. After the kiss, Sam and Scotty resume sleeping in the pose they were sleeping in before Sam confessed his love for Scotty. The next day, Ambrose reassigns a new leader; Mary. However, Harvey Zilth is jealous. Soon, the weather turns harsh, and there is a lack of food. Peach dies, along with Bowser, Lily, and Quinney. Things are looking slightly better for Mary’s side, but Abby dies, too. Despite the implications, Dragonlord did not cause the harsh weather. Only Luigi and Dragonlord remain for what used to be Peach’s side. Dragonlord declares himself leader, and both go on a daring mission to rescue Mr. Warner, Pachinko, and Chuck. Somehow, there are no casualties on Dragonlord’s side, but the already injured Harvey Zilth finally passes due to his injuries, and being attacked by Luigi didn’t help, either. Everyone prepares for an epic battle. It looks like everything could come down to this... when Sam and Scotty show up! Sam destroys Peach's weapon and requests for Scotty to do the same to WB Shield's weapon. Scotty instead goes into "sudden tantrum mode" and kills Sam. Mary's calling out caused Scotty to regain his senses, and he panics upon realizing what he did. Scotty kills himself in devastation, against Mary's pleading. Mary and Dragonlord then come to realize that the war is pointless, and that it tore apart such a close couple. However, Mary is determined to finish what WB Shield and Peach started after Dragonlord brought up Challenge Plan C, and she proceeds to stab him. Ambrose is angered by this and kills Mary, despite being on the same side as her. Ambrose then talks to Mario so he can ask Luigi if they can finally all stop fighting. Luigi stares at Ambrose for a while. They hug, symbolizing that they have truced and stop fighting. Mr. Warner revives LTIB, and Scotty reveals his new relationship by proposing marriage to Sam. Beulah realizes she was a cheater all this time, and reunites with Guy. Later, everyone else that died in the war got revived, and they have attended Sam and Scotty's wedding. After the wedding was over, Sam and Scotty went on their honeymoon, while the other 28 characters went their separate ways. And everyone lived happily ever after. Trivia This deviation is the last time the name "Dean Ambrose" was used, as he has since changed his name to Jon Moxley. Despite the fact the war eventually led to Sam x Scotty, this deviation is not in the "Sam and Scotty" folder as the pairing was not the main focus. Category:Memes